Imagers are known for obtaining image data of a patient and for displaying images of the image data on a display monitor. Such images include, without limitation, ultrasound images, X-ray images, computerized tomography (CT) images, positive electron emission (PET) images, magnetic resonance (MRI) images, fluoroscope images, etc. Where needed, it is known to register these images with a real world object by placing a fiducial component on the skin of the patient, wherein the fiducial component has a predetermined shape, and wherein the fiducial component is recognizable as a fiducial in the image data using pattern recognition software (e.g., a conventional segmentation subroutine).
Position sensors are known which are placed on medical instruments which are inserted into a patient allowing the position of the medical instrument to be tracked inside the patient. Such position sensors are part of known position sensing systems such as an AC-based system available from Biosense-Webster or a DC-based system available from Ascension Technology Corporation.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improvements in recognizing a real world fiducial in patient image data.